Red Fox
by Oscar
Summary: Sione is a half kitsune, half fire demon. So what do you get when you put the attitude of a fox and the short temper of a fire demon in one body? Trouble, Big Trouble! Riveiw Please :)
1. The Girl

Red Fox  
  
Ch. 1 The Girl  
  
Koenma sat at his desk as he shuffled through his files. 'Where did I put it?' "Koenma, sir," said Botan, "Yusuke and the others are here." "Bring them in," said the toddler as he stuffed a rice ball in his mouth. 'Ah, there it is!' He picked up a file as the gang came in. Hiei leaned up against the wall and the others neared Koenma's desk. "What is it Koenma?" asked Kurama. "I have a mission for you all," said Koenma as a screen appeared behind him. A picture of a girl showed on the screen, She had long black hair that was dyed red at the ends, her eyes were red, she wore all black. "That is Sione, she's a half-breed, kitsuen and fire, she's called 'Red Fox'," Explained Koenma, "She's a master thief, and fighter. I want you guys to find her and bring her here." "If she's a master thief then why haven't you had us go after her before?" asked Kuwabara. "She hasn't been a threat before, she stole from other thieves and did a robin hood," explained Koenma. "Steal from the rich to give to the poor?" asked Yusuke. Koenma nodded. "Why is she a threat know?" asked Kurama. "I have reason to believe that she is working for a powerful demon. He's an ice demon, and has a long list of allies." "Hn," said Hiei. "You have something to say, Hiei?" asked Koenma. "Why would she work for him is she dose the 'robin hood' thing?" "I have reason to believe that he is holding something over her head," answered Koenma, "She was last seen in northern Greece." "Do you know what she's after?" asked Kurama. "Yes, the statue of Medusa, it is said to have the powers Medusa had." "Turning people to stone?" asked Yusuke. "Yes, now go through that portal and you'll be in Athens," said Koenma as he pointed to a door that appeared out of thin air. The gang shuffled out the door and into the Parthenon. "Where are we?" asked Kuwabara as he looked around at the pillars. "The Parthenon, Athens, Greece," replied Kurama, "Hiei do you since any thing?" "Hn," said Hiei as he left the group. "Is that a yes?" asked Kuwabara with his face screwed up in a puzzled stare. "Come on Kuwabara," said Yusuke as he followed Kurama out the Parthenon and into the Mediterranean air. 'To the right,' said Hiei in Kurama's head. Kurama looked to his right and saw a girl walking in the other direction. She looked like any other random tourist, yet she didn't carry a map or camera. 'You sure?' asked Kurama. 'Yes,' replied Hiei, 'I'm going to follow her, go find Medusa.' 'Alright,' said Kurama, "Yusuke, Kuwabara, we need to go to the museum, where they are keeping Medusa." "What about Hiei?" asked Kuwabara, "Make him go to the museum." "He's following Sione," replied Kurama, "now lets go." The three boys headed in the opposite direction as Hiei fell in step behind Sione. (With Hiei)  
He had followed her back to her hotel in Athens; She took the elevator up to the pent house. The girl kicked off her black converse all- stars as she muttered some curse words in Greek. She walked over to her bed where a silky black dress lay.  
"Dam him," sighed Sione as she read the letter that was on the bed.  
"Sione- meet me at the restaurant for dinner. And wear the dress."  
Sione then went to take a shower; not knowing Hiei had been listening to her thoughts as he sat at the window seal. She came out of the bathroom later and changed in to the clingy black dress. Sione ran her fingers threw her hair and it instantly dried. She slipped her feet in to a pair of lace up hi heals and walked out the door.  
'Now I can find out who He is,' thought hiei as he jumped down to the ground and walked into the rest restaurant.  
Sione walked in threw the opposite door and looked across the restaurant to find every one sitting down, except for one man. He was dressed in black and carried a katana. 'The spirit world must be on to me,' she mused as she walked to the back room where He was waiting.  
"Hello Sione," said an icy voice as she entered the room.  
"Shove it," she said as she sat down in front of the man. 'You couldn't have used his name could you?' thought Hiei as he seated him self at a table near the back room.  
"Are you going after it tonight?" asked the man.  
"Yes," replied Sione coolly.  
"Then we don't have much to talk about do we," He commented.  
"Like we ever do."  
"You know you should be a little kinder to me," said the man, "After all you don't want me to do something rash."  
"Go ahead and do it, so I can kill you."  
'She not working by free will,' noted Hiei as pretended to look through a menu.  
"Don't tempt me, Sione," said the man as he stood up. He walked over to where She sat, and turned her chair so that she faced him. She only glared at him with her fiery red eyes. He then grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. Sione kneed him as she pushed him away.  
"Do that again and I Will Kill you," She said as she walked to the door. He grabbed her wrist and made her face him.  
"Don't forget our deal Sione," He said dangerously.  
"How could I, Summor," and she left the room.  
'Summor, is that his name,' thought Hiei as he left the restaurant.  
  
It was about 11 o'clock as Sione walked silently threw the museum. She stopped in front of the statue of Medusa. "Aren't you a pretty thing," said Sione to the statue as she touched it lightly, "I'm sorry I have to take you away from you home..." and the statue suddenly shrunk to the size of one inch. She put the statue in a small bag and tied it to her wrist.  
'I'd better get this to, Summor, before the Humans find out it's gone.' Sione then jumped out the window she had come in through and landed lightly in the garden. 'The Mediterranean has such nice plant,' she thought as she walked.  
"Hold it right there, Sione," said Yusuke as he aimed his spirit gun at her back. She stopped and turned around to face the four spirit detectives.  
'The guy from the restaurant,' she thought as she saw Hiei. But she said, "Yes, that is my name."  
"Give us the statue," said Kurama as he pulled out his rose.  
"No can do boys," Sione said as she brought her hand up to her face, "So I'll see you around." With that she blew a kiss of fire at them. They all dogged it, except Hiei, he just walked threw it.  
As Sione ran, she put a little of her spirit energy into the plants so that they would block the path behind her. Then she ran into something solid. 'Shit' she thought as she pulled out a two identical daggers.  
Hiei unsheathed his katana and attacked, she blocked. "You're fast," she commented as he dogged the attack from her left blade.  
"Hn," he replied as he did a forward attack. She jumped out of the way of his blade.  
"How long have you been following me?" Sione inquired as she threw her daggers at him.  
"Long enough to know, you didn't want to do this..." replied Hiei as he ran towards her as he dogged the daggers. Sione formed a fireball in her hand as he came closer. Then he appeared behind her with his blade resting at the base of her neck. "And that you want to kill Summor, but can't for some reason," finished Hiei.  
Sione closed her hand and put out her fireball. She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. And she started to sink into the ground. 'What?' thought Hiei as he looked at the spot where her feet had been. Then he felt cold metal on his throat.  
"You look surprised," she said, "Didn't they tell you I'm also a kitsune?"  
"They did," replied Hiei coldly, "Kurama has been keeping that power a secret."  
"Kurama?" Sione breathed as she fainted. Hiei looked down at her unconscious form, 'Kurama do you know Sione?'  
'What?' replied Kurama in his head as he helped Kuwabara walk towards Hiei's spirit energy.  
'She fainted at hearing your name.'  
  
Author Note: please review! ( 


	2. Brother Sister?

Red Fox Ch. 2: Brother?Sister?  
  
Sione slowly opened her red eyes, to see red eyes framed by aqua-blue hair. "Hello," said the girl, "I'm Yukina." "Sione," replied the half kitsune as she sat up and looked around, "Where's the fire demon?" "Who? Oh, you mean Hiei, he's with the others talking to Koenma," replied Yukina with a smile. "So were in the Spirit World?" "Yes, Koenma's castle to be exact," answered Yukina, "Are you hungry?" "A little." "Then let's get you some thing to eat, follow me," said Yukina as she helped Sione up. They walked to the dinning room and sat down when an Orange Ogre walked in. He had on a chef's hat. "What would you two like to eat, Yukina?" he asked. "Rice and vegetables," replied Yukina turning to Sione she asked, "Your vegetarian right?" "How did you know?" asked Sione, as she looked her new friend. "You threw up a couple of time while you were out." "I hope I didn't threw up on you," said Sione as the same ogre brought them their food. "Thanks," said Sione and Yukina as they began to eat.  
  
Koenma's Office:  
"You mean she just passed out when you said Kurama's name?" asked Koenma for the tenth time.  
"Yes, I said Kurama's name and she passed out!" yelled a pissed off Hiei.  
"Calm down Hiei, your starting to smoke at the ears," laughed Yusuke as he touched the little statue of Medusa.  
"Can one of you go get Yukina I need to know how Sione's doing?" asked Koenma as he shuffled his papers.  
"I'll do it," said Kuwabara as he ran out the door.  
"Baka, she's in the dinning room," sighed Hiei as he walked out the door and towards the dinning room.  
  
The Dinning Room:  
"Yukina, do you work for Koenma?" asked Sione as she took a sip of her tea.  
"No, Boton comes and gets me when they need me to heal someone."  
"Oh, who's Boton?"  
"She's the grim reaper, she's kind of Koenma's assistant." Just then Hiei and the rest of the gang came in to the room.  
"Koenma wants to know how Sione is doing," supplied Yusuke.  
"Okay, will you guys stay with Sione?" asked Yukina as she got up.  
"Of course," said Kurama.  
"I'll walk you there," said Kuwabara as he walked out of the room with Yukina.  
"So who are you guys?" asked Sione as she got up.  
"Yusuke," supplied Yusuke, "and that's Hiei and Kurama."  
"Kurama..." said Sione in a soft voice, "Where have I heard that name?"  
"How'd you shrink the statue?" asked Hiei.  
"What?"  
"The statue?"  
"Oh, I did a simple spell," replied Sione.  
"Hn," was Hiei reply.  
"So why are you working for Koenma, Hiei?" asked Sione  
"Why are you working for Summor?" he shot back.  
"Hump," said Sione as she walked over to the window.  
"Who's Summor?" asked Yusuke as he sat down at the table.  
"The Demon she's working for," said Hiei in a cold voice. Sione turned around with her arms crossed in front of her chest.  
"I am NOT working for that ASSHOLE!" yelled Sione, "I don't work for anybody."  
"Maybe, but you do have some kind of deal with him," said Hiei.  
"She has quite a temper," whispered Yusuke to Kurama.  
"Well she is half fire demon," replied Kurama, then he spoke up so that the two half fire demons could hear him, "If you guys are going to fight, go outside, you know how Koenma gets when you get blood inside his castle."  
"Keep out of this Fox," said Hiei dangerously.  
"You're a kitsune?" asked Sione curiously.  
"Yes," replied Kurama.  
"Then why are you in a human's body?"  
"I'm the human form of Yoko Kurama," explained Kurama.  
"Oh, so what did you enjoy most the stealing of the chase that was after?"  
"The chase."  
"Me too."  
'They act a lot alike,' thought Hiei as he watched her body movements.  
  
Koenma's Office:  
"Sione's fine she woke up about and hour ago," said Yukina.  
"That's good, I need to speak to her about the statue," replied Koenma.  
"Koenma, there is one thing you should know..." started Yukina.  
"What is it?"  
"I think Sione is related to Kurama."  
"What?"  
"They are related, I think their brother and sister."  
"How do you know this?"  
"Her blood is almost the same as his."  
"Will you ask the gang to come here and Sione?"  
"Yes," replied Yukina before she left. Koenma was pacing on the top of his desk when everyone walked in.  
"You wanted to see us, Koenma?" asked Kurama as they walked in.  
"Kurama Sione, I think you two should sit down," said Koenma as two chair as popped out of thin air. Sione and Kurama sat down and looked at the toddler. "I have reason to believe that you to are brother and sister." Sione turned to look at Yusuke and Kuwabara on the floor in shock.  
'Hn, their weird,' thought Sione as she turned back at Koenma.  
"You mean I have a sister?" asked Kurama in disbelief. Koenma nodded.  
"Yes, I believe, Sione is your half sister," replied Koenma, he then asked "Sione who were your parents?"  
"My mom was a kitsune, but I don't remember her name, she died when I was little. And my dad's a fire demon, but I have no clue to who or where he is," replied Sione.  
"Hmm, okay. Sione I want you to turn this statue back to normal and then you will stay with you new brother and his friends," said Koenma after thinking.  
"Okay," replied Sione as she touched the statue and began to grow in size, "I'm going to go say good-bye to Yukina." And she walked out of the room.  
"You guys must keep a close eye on Sione," said Koenma.  
"Why?" asked Kuwabara as he got up off the floor.  
"Because the demon that hired her will come after her," said Hiei as he left moved to leave the room.  
"Correct, that's why I'm putting you in charge of her, Hiei."  
"Her brother can do it."  
"He'll be in school. Have fun getting equated with your sister, Kurama." With that a portal opened and Koenma went back to work.  
"Where's Sione?" asked Yusuke.  
"I'm right here," replied Sione as she walked into the room, "So we jump in there." She was pointing to the portal.  
"Hn," said Hiei as he walked through it.  
"What's his problem?" asked Sione as Yusuke and Kuwabara walked through it too.  
"Koenma put him in charge of watching you while I'm at school," replied Kurama, "Come on let's go." Sione followed her older brother through the portal and landed in the human world.  
  
That's all for now. Review. :) 


	3. Settling In

Red Fox Ch. 3: Settling In  
  
"Where are we?" asked Sione as she stepped out of the portal in front of a long stone stairway.  
"Genkai's," answered Kurama, "You'll stay here, my human mother doesn't know that I'm a kitsune." Sione nodded that she understood.  
"Yusuke! Your back!" yelled Kayko as she ran down the stairs, then pounced on him.  
"It's good to see you to Kayko," said Yusuke with a smile as he leaned in to kiss her. But she moved, and he ended kiss in air.  
"Who are you?" she asked Sione.  
"I'm Sione," she replied, "Koenma said I had to live here."  
"Why?"  
"So he knows where I am."  
"Oh, Hey Kuwabara, you better go talk to Shizuru, she wants to know what your up to."  
"Yeah, Yeah, I know," said Kuwabara as they walked up the stairs.  
"If I were you I'd hurry, she's been cranky," warned Kayko.  
"It's funny how being pregnant can do that to a woman," laughed Yusuke.  
"Shut your trap Urameshi!" yelled Kuwabara as he lunged at Yusuke.  
"What it's true," said Yusuke as he dogged his friend's fist.  
"Yusuke, you shouldn't say such things," said Kurama calmly as his eyes flickered with specks of gold.  
"Who's Shizuru?" asked Sione.  
"Your brother's mate," replied Hiei softly. Sione's eyes widened at these news. "Then why is Kuwabara the one trying to hit Yusuke?"  
"Shizuru's his sister."  
"Oh, so Kurama marked a human?"  
"Come on, you can ask him about it later," said Hiei as he walked towards the temple. She followed him.  
  
The top of the steps a few minuets later: "Hey, were did Hiei and Sione go?" asked Kuwabara.  
"To her room," answered Kayko, "I think."  
"Kurama, Baby Bro!" came Shizuru's voice from the doorway of the temple. They both froze in mid step.  
"How angry do you think she is?" asked Kuwabara.  
"She's pissed, but I think I can calm her down." And with that Kurama walked over to her and hugged her. "How you felling honey?"  
"Fine, were both fine," replied Shizuru, "So when are we going to tell your mom?"  
"Soon," said Kurama as he put his arm around her and walked her to their car.  
  
Spare bedroom:  
"This will be your room," said Hiei as he slid the door open.  
"Thanks, Hiei," smiled Sione, "It's lovely." The room was plain it had a bed and dresser, But she didn't care about what was in it; it was the view. The window over looked a little garden and stream.  
"Hn," said Hiei as he turned to leave the room.  
"Hiei, will you train me?"  
"What?" he asked as he turned around to face her.  
"Will you teach me to control my fire powers?" she looked at him gravely.  
"Why?"  
"Because I can only control it some of the times."  
"Okay, we'll start tomorrow."  
"Night, Hiei." 


	4. Tranning and Secrets

Author's note: Sorry, It's been a while I got busy with other stuff…

Red Fox

Ch. 4: Training and Secrets

Sione only slept a short few restless hours; she was dressed and looking out her window by 3:30. She stared out into the garden, not truly looking at anything, just thinking of how stupid and irresponsible she had been.

Sione was still caught in her thoughts an hour later, when Hiei opened the door. "Lets go." She got up and fallowed him into the forest that surrounded the temple. Hiei took of his cloak and unsheathed his katana as Sione clipped her long hair up.

"So, what are we going to do?" Sione asked as she stretched out her tiered muscles.

"I'm going to see how strong you are…" and with that Hiei charged at her with full force. She dogged and threw a fireball at his chest. He simply moved to the side then in right in front of her. "Is that all you can do? Throw fireballs?" Hiei said in a condescending tone, hinting that he expected more from her.

Sione glared at him and took a step back, then kicked his katana out of his hand. She then threw a fireball at it and it vanished, she smiled evilly, "Can you do anything other that flick your sword?"

Then it was a whirlwind of punches and kicks. "That's more like," said Sione as she blocked another one of his kicks.

"Hn, what is he blackmailing you with?"

Sione stopped dead in her tracks; she didn't even try to block as Hiei kicked her in the ribs. "You have no right to ask that?" in a dangerously low venom filled voice.

"Must really be something you're ashamed of."

"**I…AM…NOT…ASHAMED…OF…HER!**" yelled Sione as she clinched her fist. Vines started growing in all directions around her as she turned into her demon form. Her hair was now silver, but sill had the red tips. Her fox ears and tail matched down to the tip of red. Her eyes were gold, with flecks of red.

Then all the vines started blooming, flowers of fire. Burning everything in a three-meter radius of Sione. Hiei jumped into a near by tree and stayed there until the fire stopped.

The earth around Sione's lifeless body was charcoal black ash. She was face down in the ash; here hair was back to its ebony. Hiei jumped down from the branch he was in and walked over to Sione. He rolled her over on to her back and put his hand over her mouth.

'She's not breathing,' thought Hiei, 'shit.' He leaned in and gave her mouth-to-mouth. Sione coughed and her eyes flittered open then shut. Hiei looked around him at the ash, "What in the hell did you do?" he asked is he picked up her limp body and headed to the temple.

He laid her down on her bed softly. A small sigh escaped her mouth as pulled the thin cover over her, barely breathing body. Hiei left the room for a moment, then came back with a wet cloth and put it on her forehead. He then went to the windowsill and sat down.

A hour latter as the sun was coming up from it's nap, Sione opened her eyes, and turned her head to look at Hiei looking out the window. The light of the sunrise made his features look as though they were on fire.

"Thanks," she said as she sat up.

"Hn," was his only reply. Sione got up and walked over to the window and sat down next to Hiei. She looked out at the garden and sighed. "Who is she?"

"My daughter, Kina," She replied not looking at him, "I adopted her during my travels, a group of demons had slaughtered her family. They had just found her hiding spot and were about to kill, when…. I go upset."

"And now Summor, has here and is threatening to kill her?"

"Yes."


End file.
